Slade Wilson
Slade Wilson (born c.2341), codenamed Deathstroke by A.R.G.U.S., is a male Human in the 24th century who is a former member of the Australian Secret Intelligence Service and an ASIS unit, the secret mastermind behind the Church of Blood, which he used to recruit individuals for his army, and the mentor-turned-enemy of Oliver Queen. Slade is also the father of the late Joe Wilson, the potential father of Grant Wilson, and was also very close to Shado before her death, being secretly in love with her despite her affections for Oliver. Slade was initially an ally of Oliver on the island, where he taught the shipwrecked playboy the majority of his combat skills (which he would later utilize in his crusade as the Arrow). Slade was later injected with an experimental Mirakuru serum after a near-fatal accident, and embarked on a crusade of vengeance against Anthony Ivo for killing Shado. Slade swore vengeance against Oliver as well upon learning that he chose to save Sara Lance over Shado, a woman he supposedly loved. During a climactic battle aboard the Amazo, Oliver presumably killed Slade after stabbing an arrow into his right eye. However, Slade survived and returned five years later as the mercenary "Deathstroke", with the intention of taking away everything and everyone Oliver held dear as vengeance for the events that transpired on Lian Yu. Working with Sebastian Blood and Isabel Rochev, Slade gathered an army and launched an all-out assault on Starling City, murdering Moira Queen in his blood lust. However, his plan ultimately failed, as he was cured of the Mirakuru and subsequently imprisoned in an A.R.G.U.S. facility back on Lian Yu, where he currently remains. However, later, in May 2390 Oliver visits Slade again on Lian Yu and requests his help in freeing his friends and combating Adrian Chase. In one potential timeline, Slade eventually escaped Lian Yu, and fathered a son named Grant Wilson, who would take up his father's mantle as Deathstroke. War with Prometheus In May 2390, Slade was recruited by Oliver to face Adrian Chase/Prometheus and his team. As Oliver arrived, Slade expressed his gratification for the former's return. Slade expressed that the mental side effects of the Mirakuru were completely gone and he was back in his right mind, expressing guilt over his vendetta against Oliver. Oliver offered Slade information on his son Joe's whereabouts in exchange for help freeing Oliver's friends and son. Slade donned his Deathstroke armor and helped Oliver fend off the combined might of Talia al Ghul, Evelyn Sharp, and Digger Harkness, who had betrayed him when rescuing some of his friends, which he berated him for doing so. Slade then helped Oliver reunite with his friends by feigning betrayal, then assisted Nyssa al Ghul against her sister's acolytes upon her triumph over Talia. Slade then fought alongside Team Arrow and Nyssa in defeating the acolytes with Adrian Chase, and witnessed Oliver besting Chase, and was visibly shaken when Chase claimed to have murdered Oliver's son William. Oliver had Slade accompany his friends in getting off the island. When Team Arrow learnt the plane they wanted to use was sabotaged, Slade said that they would not leave without Oliver and William, even though Oliver asked him over comms to escort the others to an A.R.G.U.S. supply ship. When Adrian Chase killed himself to detonate the explosives covering the island, it is unknown what happened to Slade and Team Arrow. Future In a potential future, Slade had another son named Grant Wilson. Grant succeeded his father as Deathstroke and launches an assault on Star City known as the Uprising in 2382, during which he killed the majority of Team Arrow and left Oliver physically disabled. Personality In the flashbacks, unlike the DC comics character counterpart he was based on, Slade is less cold and distant, but retains his appearance of an anti-hero. Slade is a man of honor and good morals, who puts up a tough act, but underneath is a caring individual, as shown by his rescue of Oliver from Edward Fyers and Billy Wintergreen, even after stating that he'd leave the island if Oliver didn't return in time. Slade does not take well to traitors, which he shows by killing Billy Wintergreen, his friend and partner for many years until he betrayed Slade in exchange for his own life. Slade is very open about his opinions of people, frequently calling Oliver an idiot, and doesn't hide that he likes Shado, which she often smiles at. Slade only trusts and cares for people who have proven themselves trustworthy to him, as he trusts Oliver and Shado, but was less trusting of Sara Lance as they had barely known each other. Slade was also a realist but also open minded. Upon realizing Oliver was hopeless in helping him take down Edward Fyers, he decided to perform a coup de grace on Oliver to spare him any suffering from facing Fyers, but also to prevent his location from being given up. However, upon realizing being on the brink of death began to awaken the warrior inside Oliver, Slade changed his mind about killing Oliver and decided to train him. Slade's isolation on Lian Yu and Wintergreen's betrayal has turned him into a little bit of a cynic, admitting to Oliver that he was disgusted how Billy could have betrayed him despite being the godfather of his son even believing that "everyone in this world is out for themselves". Slade's cynicism was also shown in his sense of humor, normally being tough, sarcastic and a little bit deadpan towards Oliver and his incompetence however he was also capable of being impressed as a mentor would be. Slade's personality takes a turn for the worse after his injection with Mirakuru, which combined with his grief over the loss of Shado makes him impulsive, reckless, aggressive, violent, and bent on revenge against Ivo. Once he discovers Oliver's shared role in Shado's death he becomes completely hell bent on revenge against him which would stay for years after, tarnishing the brotherly bond they once had and making them bitter enemies. In the present day Slade's anger and hatred has increased more to the point of full vendetta against Oliver upon learning of his survival on the island. Slade is intelligent, calculating, and patient; he waited 5 years to get/plan his revenge against Oliver. He is also overconfident and boastful of his Mirakuru powers and has no fear of Oliver because of them. These traits are well deserved as bullets do no harm to him and even getting cut to the bone doesn't affect him as it all heals back, though explosives and poisons can still harm him but only for a brief time. Slade is rarely caught off guard, he also has little tolerance for disobedience, failure and disloyalty, as multiple times he threatened to kill Sebastian Blood for his failures, eventually having him killed for betraying him. Due to the Mirakuru, Slade's sense of honor has become twisted, and when it comes to Oliver, he is cruel, sadistic and ruthless. He displays little emotion when killing innocent people. He also has developed a complete disregard for human life and watched in amusement as his army tore Starling City apart, his only regret being that Shado couldn't be there. He also holds little regard for his own allies as he cared little for his own men being cured, however Slade seems to be close to Isabel as he seemed desperate to have her revived by the Mirakuru. However Slade was still willing to abandon her to Oliver during the attack and it's unknown if he is aware of Isabel's death at Nyssa's hands or how he feels about it. Slade also suffers from hallucinations of Shado which have lasted from the past to present. Even when cured from the Mirakuru the physiological effects have still remained as Slade still vows to kill Oliver even when confined and defeated. Even a whole year later this vendetta still stayed when Oliver and Thea were trapped on the island with him. Though he had become less hostile and wasn't even phased by being imprisoned again and even gave advise to keep Thea away from Malcolm, but reminds him that he will break if he loses more people, hinting that he has regained some respect for his former protegé and former friend. When Thea had him at gunpoint Slade tried to goad Thea into killing him knowing that this would cause permanent emotional damage that would send her in the same darkness he and Oliver had been through. Nine years after his imprisoned on Lian Yu, when Slade sees Oliver return to his cell, he express gratification and seems to respect Oliver again even after blaming the latter for Shado's death. Slade has reverted to his pre-Mirakuru personality, and truly seems to regret his actions while under the drugs influence. He was willing to help Oliver save his son and friends, remaining loyal to his old friend despite multiple chances to betray him. Slade even helps save Oliver's friends and family, including Felicity, Thea, Curtis, Typhuss and even Nyssa al Ghul. He seemed visibly shaken when Adrian Chase claimed to have killed Oliver's son. Slade even elects to not abandon his old friend or his son despite Oliver wanting Slade to get off the island with the rest of Team Arrow, showing Slade has truly regained his honor and loyalty to Oliver. Powers and abilities Powers Former powers *'Enhanced physical condition:' Slade received the Mirakuru serum, which altered his physiology. The injection initially made him faint, with extreme pain and bloody tears. after his awakening, his whole body boosted to limits that far exceed those of a normal human. Among their physical capacity were increased stamina, strength, durability, agility, senses, reflexes, and an accelerated healing factor. **'Accelerated healing factor:' The Mirakuru serum injection has greatly enhanced Slade's ability to heal, allowing him to rapidly recover from even the most crippling, debilitating and grievous of injuries, so long as they would not immediately be fatal. By the time he awoke after the injection, the injuries on the right side of his face and the after effects of his injuries earlier were completely healed. He was shown to be shot through the chest, and it does not affect his abilities. According to him, Slade was carried under the water after somehow being defeated by Oliver and was badly torn apart by the rocks, but his body, was eventually healed. It was revealed that Slade was not defeated by Oliver; the reason why he ended up under-water was because he became immobilized by falling debris from the Amazo, which was sinking. **'Enhanced agility:' Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, Slade is more agile than any normal human could be. **'Enhanced durability:' The Mirakuru serum, increased the resistance of the muscle and bone structure of Slade, causing them to become more durable than a normal human's, as he was barely fazed while being hit with large tree branches, which was done by both one of Ivo's men and by Sara. In addition, when Slade was punched by Roy, also injected with the Mirakuru, he was barely fazed. **'Enhanced senses:' Slade was able to smell the TNT of a Japanese landmine strapped to Hendrick Von Arnim. It can also be assumed that he also can see and hear, far better than any normal human could. **'Enhanced speed:' Slade can run at speeds out-performing any Olympic athlete. He was able to run from the submarine to another side of the island, where Oliver and Shado where held, in minutes while it took at least a few hours for everyone else to traverse the island on foot. Slade also managed to kill three of Sebastian Blood's men behind him, dive in front of Blood and disappear again in a matter of seconds. When Oliver was out on patrol looking for Slade, Slade was already behind him on one of the rooftops, when Oliver turned around, he was already gone, possibly, Slade is so fast he will disappear in a second when someone looks away or is not looking at him. **'Enhanced stamina:' Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, less fatigue toxins were produced, allowing Slade to exert himself at peak capacity greater than any human could. His stamina was so seemingly inexhaustible that Slade was able to swim non-stop across an entire ocean to escape from Lian Yu without drowning. **'Enhanced strength:' Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, Slade's muscular system allows for incredible strength. He was capable of effortlessly launching Ivo's men several meters away, breaking an assault rifle in half with his bare hands, and piercing a man's chest with only his fist by punching him. Abilities *'Eidetic memory:' Slade is shown to have a perfect memory. He remembered the exact details of Shado's dragon tattoo, as Slade had one of the Amazo's crew branded it on Oliver's back, to forever remind Oliver that he was partly responsible for Shado's death. *'High-level intellect/Master tactician/Leader:' Slade is very intelligent and a flawless tactician, he is able to create plans for combat, infiltration and destruction. He is extremely efficient, even at great disadvantage, or with few resources. Slade with the help of Oliver quickly formulated a plan to take over an airfield crowded with troops, and later managed to destroy much of Edward Fyers' compound alone, using only improvised explosives and distraction. Later Slade was seen doing various mathematical calculations, to program a missile launcher directly to the ship Ivo. He proved an expert in fighting techniques, developing specific plans to attack his targets, using the environment to his advantage and distractions. He was able to calculate the flight with a parachute to land on a freighter. After the island getaway, Slade went on to a personal vendetta against Oliver, he devised an extremely complex plan that could keep his enemies, like The Arrow overwhelmed, as well as infiltrate within the government of Starling City, taking Queen Consolidated away from Oliver, and by the end create an army of Super Humans that can generate chaos and destruction throughout the city. Slade is also a capable leader, he was able to lead an organization known as the Church of Blood with Sebastian Blood, and was able to do it in secret. *'Indomitable will/High pain tolerance:' Slade has a high tolerance for pain. Oliver had to pull a bullet out of Slade's arm without any form of anesthetic, albeit he had to tie him up (on Slade's suggestion) because he might kill Oliver otherwise. He was also able to take down several of Edward Fyers' henchmen with an injured leg. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Slade is shown to have very advanced unarmed and close-range fighting skills, and likewise able to effectively mentors Oliver in his ways. He was able to spar with Shado to stalemate her in combat, although it can be implied that Slade held back a little. His fighting style mostly incorporates Escrima with Muay Thai while supplemented with Karate, Silat and Boxing. After augmented by the Mirakuru, Slade's combat skills have increased to the point where he was able to easily beat Oliver, John Diggle and Sara Lance at the same time. After he was cured from his Mirakuru powers, Slade was not able to defeat Oliver, despite the fact that he is more experienced in combat than Oliver, presumably cause of Slade having problems remaining conscious due to the Mirakuru cure, since it knocked out his soldiers immediately. A year after being imprisoned on Lian Yu, Slade was able to knock out Oliver and Thea in mere seconds. In a second encounter he fought Thea and Oliver at the same time, before Thea pulled a gun on him and shot him in the arm, implying that he has been retraining himself (off-screen), it is very likely that his combat skills will eventually return to the way they used to be, before he became reliant on his Mirakuru powers. *'Master knife-thrower:' Slade is a master knife thrower, he was able to kill a guard at S.T.A.R. Labs' Starling City branch with a throwing knife. *'Master marksman/Firearms:' Slade is shown to be an excellent marksman as he took out many soldiers with his sniper rifle, and was able to take out several soldiers with only two handguns. *'Master stick fighter:' On the island, Slade is shown to be a master stick fighter, as he was seen sparring with Oliver in stick fighting, teaching him everything he knows about stick fighting. *'Master swordsman:' Slade has shown himself to be a master swordsman, cutting down multiple armed mercenaries in mere seconds. He has explicitly stated his weapon of choice are swords. He killed his former partner in a sword-fight, who was also a master swordsman. In the present day, do to his Mirakuru powers, Slade's swordsman skills have increased to the point when he was able to kill three of Sebastian's bodyguards in a matter of seconds. Beside his prowess at close range he was also shown to be able to kill a guard by drawing his sword and throw it in one single motion. *'Peak of human physical condition:' Slade is in top physical condition. His reflexes allowed him to catch an arrow shot at him by Oliver. *'Stealth:' Slade was able to steal a file from the archives without being seen on the security cameras. Slade was able to stalk Oliver without getting noticed. Slade was able to enter Verdant, and then enter the Arrowcave, without being seen, noticed, or making any alarms go off. On Lian Yu he was able to sneak up on Thea and Oliver multiple times. Weaknesses Former weaknesses *'Mirakuru side effects:' Although the Mirakuru enhanced Slade's physical abilities it greatly deteriorated his mind. Slade frequently experienced violent and often uncontrollable moments of rage. Additionally Slade also suffered from hallucinations of Shado, who only continued to fuel his rage. Equipment *'AK-47:' On the island, Slade used a stolen assault rifle to kill several soldiers. *'ASIS uniform:' During his time at ASIS and on the island, used a customized military uniform. It had the predominant color black, was composed by a bulletproof vest, along with the protective shoulders and forearms. The uniform also had a holster for pistol, a support for grenades, and two sheaths for swords back. *'Customized swords:' On the island, Slade wields customized swords that he carries on his back. *'Deathstroke mask:' Slade possesses a black and orange mask. The version kept on the island is a solid mask with a fabric balaclava. The version in the present day appears to be a metal helmet, with the black side acting as an eyepatch. The back of the helmet features a strip of bandana, giving the illusion that the mask is tied on. Slade wears this mask as his villain alter-ego Deathstroke, to hide his identity from his victims. *'Deathstroke suit:' In present day, Slade wears a protective suit as his villain alter-ego, Deathstroke, to hide his identity from his victims. It is a tactical suit of body armor custom tailored to his needs. It is predominantly black, but also adds blue protective plates and composite fiberglass, which overlap the feet, shins, forearms, chest and shoulders. The costume also has orange details on all of the joints. There are various equipment pockets on the costume, and there are three smoke grenades and ammunition strapped on to the chest. In addition, the suit could house all of Slade's primary weapons; there is a sheath on the back for his katana sword, a holster on his right thigh for his pistol, another sheath on his left leg for his tactical knife, and a pocket on the back of his belt for his throwing daggers. *'Sidearm:' In both the present day and on the island, Slade carries a Desert Eagle pistol in the holster on his right leg. *'Sniper rifle:' On the island, when Slade stormed the runway with the help of Oliver, he used a sniper rifle to kill most of the soldiers. *'Sword:' In the present day, Slade wields a sword, similar in appearance to a katana. He used it to kill three of Sebastian's bodyguards in a matter of seconds. *'Tactical knife:' In both the present day and on the island, Slade carries a combat knife in his right boot. Category:Humans